


Supernovas....means damages!

by the_ninja_heichou



Series: Tales from the Nexus [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), battle nexus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninja_heichou/pseuds/the_ninja_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short leonine hairs fluttered for a moment when the ninja stopped in the middle of the room.<br/>- Mission completed my man . - She said to the Grand Counsellor . - And in record time I have to admit ! -<br/>- What kind of mission was this? - Asked Michelangelo to his younger sister .<br/>Karaman was , however, to respond.<br/>- Destroy one of the twin temples at the center of the forest of a planet in the system Z249 . Planet and population were relatively peaceful . -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernovas....means damages!

**Author's Note:**

> Double update for a start!
> 
> With this chapter we understand a bit more of how the Nexus works now that the turtles are operative there!
> 
> And we meet Karaman...i really love this minor oc of mine...his interactions with Cloud are priceless!  
> Totally love to write the two of them together!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I'll answer any questions if anyone needs it after reading.  
> Enjoy

  
The sound of fingers tapping on the wood accompanied the reflection of the Grand Counsellor of the Nexus. The decision that Karaman had to take was not an easy one. Give the “go ahead” to that mission could mean significant risks ; especially if they were to be involved three of five Supernovas .

The fact that the aid-request explicitly asked the help of the heroes of the Nexus did not facilitate his decision.

\- Karaman the two of us can do it. And I begin to believe you're being paranoid with this "protection of the Nexus ." – Karaman raised his gaze to meet the leader of the Supernovas . He sighed, scratching his beard .

\- Staying on schedule ? If the geyser explodes while you're still intent to evacuate , the toxins will not be lenient with you. Mutant or non-mutant . -

\- If I can express my opinion ... - All heads turned toward the authority figure of the Daimyo , the supreme leader of the Nexus, sitting in the back of the room . - I believe that our kids are now more than capable of handling such a situation. And as for the protection of the Nexus, that should not be a problem. After all, the remaining two Supernovas now present and Cloud will be enough in my opinion. -

The Daimyo turned to the mentor of the turtles , Splinter , who agreed with him with a nod of the head .

For the second time in just a few minutes Karaman sighed.

\- Ok . Leonardo and Raphael will go on a mission. Leonardo and Donatello would be more suitable but I need that at least one brain remains in the Nexus . -

\- Ohi Karam- ... - began to complain the two “ brainless " turtles aka Michelangelo and Raphael .

\- And. . - continued the Chief Strategist glaring at the two ninjas . - I want to know when Cloud arrives as soon as she passes through the portal. -

\- There's no need ! I'm back guys! -

From the doors wide open, the youngest in the family of Master Splinter came in.

The short leonine hairs fluttered for a moment when the ninja stopped in the middle of the room.

\- Mission completed my man . - She said to the Grand Counsellor . - And in record time I have to admit ! -

\- What kind of mission was this? - Asked Michelangelo to his younger sister .

Karaman was , however, to respond.

\- Destroy one of the twin temples at the center of the forest of a planet in the system Z249 . Planet and population were relatively peaceful . -

\- Yeah. - Confirmed Cloud. She glanced at his sensei and the Daimyo and smiled at them. - They believed that one of the temples was somehow cursed , and that therefore would have an impact on the other one. - She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to her brother. - They thought that the best solution was to get rid of it but they were afraid to approach it. -

\- So you're able to accomplish the mission in accordance with the instructions I gave you ? And without any major problems ? - Asked gruffly Karaman .

\- Oh come on Kar ! There were two temples, not fifty . It was not hard to figure out which of the two was to be destroyed. You had also marked it on the map ! And no . No problem. Apparently the evil aura either was already gone or they imagined it because there was nothing. Only stones , stones and more stones . - Karaman stared at her for a moment before opening behind him a giant holographic projection . - In any case, in a while you should also get a notice from the village chief after supervision . -

\- He hasn’t done it immediately ? -

\- Nah . Prayer of the entire community or something like that . The team and I have worked quietly and undisturbed in that subspecies of Amazon rainforest. -

\- Are those the temples? - Raphael broke in pointing to the holographic map behind Karaman . - They look huge. -

\- They are. Or rather, one of them was. Although the view from the top does not make it . They are buildings of inestimable value. The people of this planet have an innate ability to build these gigantic buildings . -

\- And an innate ability to shit in their pants when it's time to destroy them. - Michelangelo grumbled .

An elbow between the large plates of the shell a few moments laterwas a gentle courtesy of Leonardo.

\- Have you seen them Karaman ? \- Asked Donatello.

\- A couple of times . Never went inside though. -

\- Neither did I. - Cloud muttered while playing with the tuft of hair that fell below the shoulder. - It seems to be some religious law . Even though I had the idea to sneak in through the little door on the righ- ... -

The emerald eyes of Cloud began to grow out of proportion to squirt out of their sockets while the ninja continued to stare at the holographic projection of the map.

With trembling hands she took her map from her pants pocket and without taking her eyes from that giant-scale she unrolled it.

With great amazement , and then a mixture of horror / hilarity , the turtles saw their younger sister look away from a map to another until they saw her rotate the map in her hands with an unreadable expression.

\- Oops . -

Moments of shock passed between Supernovas before they began to smile and then laugh in their sleeve. Thing that did not go unnoticed to everyone present in the room except Karaman, that was still trying to work on the holographic map .

\- Hey Kar ... what do you think it could cost the reconstruction of one of this subspecies of alien ziggurat ? -

\- Probably a couple of novilune . Why ? - Karaman said while continuing to analyze the hologram .

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned just in time to see Cloud strode out from the room .

\- Where are you going ? The report of the mission is not concluded ... -

Cloud 's voice reached him a bit ' weak from the hallway.

\- Gyodos . The stones novilune are available there, aren’t they? -

The Great Director and Chief Strategist remained thrilled a few moments before the effrontery of the youngest of the Supernovas . How dare that brat always treat him with such disrespect ? After all it was him who answered the Supernovas , and Cloud O'Neill was no exception.

But as always that little rebel was to give him a headache: interrupt in the middle of an important meeting, destroy the statues in the most unthinkable ways (the fifth was under construction in those days and Karaman thanked the multiverse every night to wake up in the morning and find it still standing ) .

It was this last thought in addition to the crestfallen face of Splinter , a Daimyo smiling and laughter now contained very little of the ninja turtles to trigger the light bulb in his head.

\- She didn’t ... - began muttering to himself , on the brink of a nervous breakdown .

 

 

\- Open a portal for Gyodos, please. \- Cloud said while tightening the belts of the extradimensional communicator on her wrist.

In a few moments the transition between the two dimensions was in front of her . She ran the communicator through the holographic papyrus of the mission and waited for the device to record information and coordinates.

Heard the confirmation beep she proceeded to pass the gate waving to the clerk to the portals .

She was about to thank him when an inhuman scream from the palace of the Daimyo over their heads broke the sound barrier .

\- O'NEILL ! ! ! -

Cloud couldn’t do anything but go through the portal , laughing heartily.


End file.
